In the art of exercising apparatus or machines, there have been many different types of machines either proposed or developed for providing various body exercising movements in opposition to a resistance. Usually the resistance is provided by a set of springs or fluid cylinders or by mechanisms which provide for resisting the movement of one body member with the movement of another body member. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,982,843, 3,586,322, 3,770,267, 4,023,795, 4,477,071 and 4,512,571 disclose a variety of such exercising machines or apparatus. Also, a simulated cross-country ski exerciser similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,795 is combined with an arm exerciser in the form of a reciprocating cable extending around a pulley, and the exerciser is sold under the trademark "NordicTrack".